<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blood stains by Queen_of_Moons67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165431">blood stains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67'>Queen_of_Moons67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alucard and Sypha aren't about to let Trevor starve anyway, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Don't copy to another site, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Pre-OT3, Pre-Relationship, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, kind of hurt/comfort?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor Belmont is a poor excuse for a Belmont when he stumbles across Sypha and Alucard in Gresit. He drinks more than he eats, sleeps more than he hunts—and he didn’t die six years ago when, fourteen years old and still naive enough to try and keep up the family business, he’d gotten himself turned by the very vampire he was hunting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya &amp; Trevor Belmont &amp; Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trevor manages to sneak into Gresit just in time to watch the sunrise from inside an abandoned building. There’s a hole in one wall where a night creature must have crashed through, and blood stains splattered over the opening.</p>
<p>He doubts the owners will be returning anytime soon.</p>
<p>In the meantime, there’s enough walls and ceilings left to provide shelter from the sun, and a clean bed in a back room to boot. As far as Trevor is concerned, this is the finest establishment he’s rested in since the abandoned inn a month ago.</p>
<p>It would be better without the blood stains stinking up the place, smelling of iron and making his stomach ache, but nowhere is perfect. And as long as no one comes close while he sleeps, there shouldn’t be any trouble.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Trevor sleeps through the day and wakes up with the sunset to a pounding headache. It’s probably from dehydration and hunger, but it’s only encouraged by the yelling come from the hole in the wall.</p>
<p>Stumbling over to it, Trevor sticks carefully to the shadows and peers through.</p>
<p>There’s an old man being beaten up in an alley. By priests, of all people. Trevor isn’t surprised by it, but he does find it rather ironic.</p>
<p>Cocking an eyebrow, Trevor fingers the whip at his side and calls, “Can I help you? Only, you’ve interrupted my beauty sleep, and I rather need it these days.”</p>
<p>For a moment, nothing changes—and then one of the men turns toward Trevor, and the other plants a hand across the old man’s throat and shoves him into the alley wall, and Trevor has suddenly had enough.</p>
<p>All it takes is one whip lash to send the man holding the victim screaming down the alley, cradling a wrist that’s been skinned to the bone. The whip is no Vampire Killer—he lost his childhood weapon when he was fourteen—but it does the job, and that’s all that matters in the end.</p>
<p>The one remaining priest unsheathes a knife and snarls at him.</p>
<p>Trevor snarls back. Just a little, just enough so the ends of his canines peak through, but just like his whip, that’s all he needs. The priest pales and runs. Probably for backup, but that’s a problem for future-Trevor. Present-Trevor has to deal with the victim, who’s holding his head and finally looking up.</p>
<p>“You have the thanks of a Speaker Elder,” the Elder says, bowing slightly. “Though… must you have used such violence?”</p>
<p>Trevor starts, incredulous. He knows the Speakers are pacifists, but—“Elder, they were going to kill you in an alleyway.”</p>
<p>The Elder hums. “And I am thankful to you, but I hope you don’t bare the consequences.”</p>
<p>Trevor shrugs. “I wouldn’t worry about it if I were you. I know I’m not.”</p>
<p>The Elder nods slowly, watching with careful eyes as Trevor wipes blood on his whip off on his pants, rolls his whip back up, and hangs it at his side.</p>
<p>Trevor watches him back. He has all the time in the world to wait for the Elder to say what he wants, though Trevor would prefer he did it before the scent of blood sent himself looking for food to calm his stomach. Wiping it on his pants might not have been the best choice in the long run; he can smell the blood working its way into the threads.</p>
<p>“May I know the name of my rescuer?” the Elder finally asks.</p>
<p>Trevor shrugs, eyes the now night sky, and steps into the moonlight. “Trevor. Trevor Belmont.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Twenty-four hours later, Trevor reflects that if he knew simply telling the Elder his name would result in the man asking him back to his home, rescuing a woman from a stone cyclops, leading the villagers against the Night Horde, and falling down a hole to find himself staring at a vampire, Trevor would have kindly told the Elder to go find someone else to be his prophecy warrior. As it is—</p>
<p>“You’re a vampire,” he accuses.</p>
<p>“And so are you,” the vampire returns, eyebrow raised. “Not what I expected from the prophecy.”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Sypha interrupts, staring between them. “You are both vampires? Even Belmont?”</p>
<p>“Ye—“</p>
<p>“Belmont?” the other vampire exclaims. “As in the House of Belmont?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Trevor crosses his arms. “What of it?”</p>
<p>“I thought your family had a pact to kill oneself and each other if you were turned.”</p>
<p>Trevor snorts. “It’s hard to have someone kill you when they’re all dead.”</p>
<p>“Yes…” The other vampire studies him, but ultimately turns back to Sypha, instead of asking why Trevor hasn’t simply killed himself.</p>
<p>Trevor refuses to be grateful for the privacy, and he refuses to think about the day when, fourteen years old, he naively thought he could take on a vampire by himself. The day he woke up a vampire himself, the horror of having to kill himself and end the Belmont line forever greater than the horror of his new craving for blood. The day a Belmont went against everything his family stood for.</p>
<p>He’ll hunt Dracula with Sypha and this new vampire, and then maybe he’ll find peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrian had ignored the Belmont to the best of his ability while they traveled that first night, but holed up in some abandoned building for the day, he was finding the task increasingly difficult.</p>
<p>Belmont was curled up in a corner by himself, fur coat pulled tight around his shoulders. That was normal enough. What wasn’t normal was the way his fingers shivered where they clutched his cloak, like he was susceptible to the cold, and the fact that no matter how curled up he was, he certainly wasn’t asleep. He just stared ahead, eyes glazed over, like something distracted him from sleep.</p>
<p>No matter how much Adrian wished he didn’t, he knew what was wrong with Belmont. He’d been cautioned of the signs over and over again as a youth, till they bled out his ears: Belmont was hungry. More than that, he was starving.</p>
<p>Adrian didn’t <em>know </em>why that was, when Belmont was no fledgling vampire and should know how to hunt by now, but he certainly suspected.</p>
<p>This was a Belmont, after all. He wouldn’t be happy about having to drink blood to survive, so he may not be killing himself, but he was also probably eating only the bare minimum to keep himself alive.</p>
<p>What Adrian didn’t know was how Belmont still had the control he did. Trapped in a room with a human and starving, as he was now? He should be drinking Sypha dry.</p>
<p>But this was a Belmont, after all. Adrian’s own father had waxed poetic about how stubborn they were.</p>
<p>But no matter how stubborn Belmont was, if he went like this against Dracula, he would die. And that was if his control didn’t break first.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Adrian flitted over to stand over Belmont. In her own corner, Sypha looked startled, but Belmont just looked up at him slowly.</p>
<p>“Belmont.”</p>
<p>“Alucard,” Belmont acknowledged. “What d’you want?”</p>
<p>“You’re starving yourself.”</p>
<p>Belmont grunted, the sound nearly drowned out under Sypha exclaiming, “What?”</p>
<p>“I can still fight.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Adrian asked, and purposely cocked a brow. “Somehow I doubt that.”</p>
<p>Sypha stormed up next to him, shoulder shoving against his and completely unafraid of being in his personal space—or Belmont’s, for that matter, as she leaned over him to focus her scowl entirely on the vampire.</p>
<p>“Trevor!” she said. “You have to eat!”</p>
<p>“Do I?” Belmont asked. “Because I’ve been fine ‘till now.” His tone was the epitome of lazy, all drawl and nothing caring, and Adrian couldn’t help but bristle at it.</p>
<p>“I will be back soon, Belmont, and when I am, you will eat,” he instructed.</p>
<p><em>That</em> got a reaction, as Belmont threw himself to his feet and pushed forward to snarl in Adrian’s face.</p>
<p>“What are you going to do, vampire? Hunt someone down and drag them back by the neck? I won’t drink, and you can’t make me.”</p>
<p>“Trevor—” Sypha started.</p>
<p>“I am a dhampir, Belmont,” Adrian interrupted cooly. “You are the only vampire here.”</p>
<p>“Alucard—!” Sypha’s head twisted to gape at him, eyes blazing, but Adrian continued on. This needed to be said. He would not just stand by and watch Belmont starve himself, and step one started with Belmont accepting what he had become and what he had to do to survive.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to just drag a human back. My mother detested violence, remember? She and my father taught me how to enthrall humans and drain just enough to survive. Someday soon, when I am confident you will not lose control, I will teach you how to do the same. But until then, yes, I will hunt for you. You cannot continue as you have been.”</p>
<p>Through Adrian’s speech, Belmont had slowly relaxed and drawn back a bit. At the end of it, he leaned back against the wall, crossed his arms, and studied Adrian.</p>
<p>“You won’t kill them?” he checked.</p>
<p>“No. It might surprise you, Belmont, but I have never killed a human.”</p>
<p>Belmont grunted.</p>
<p>Sypha looked between them. When neither of them spoke, she exclaimed, “But this is good! Trevor, you will eat, and we will all be stronger! And you won’t be <em>starving yourself </em>anymore.” She frowned and poked him in the arm.</p>
<p>Belmont grunted again and looked away, but there was a small smile on his face—and leaning there against the wall, bracketed in by Adrian and Sypha, with the promise that they would care for him, he looked at peace.</p>
<p>“I’ll eat,” he said. And, looking back at them and making eye contact with Adrian, he added, “If you hunt for me, I’ll eat.”</p>
<p>Adrian nodded. Without saying a word, he turned on his heel and stalked away. There was a village not too far from them that would do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all liked this! I'm marking this as complete for now, but I do intend to write more. It won't be a full AU since I don't think it really changes canon that much, so it'll probably be more like connected one-shots.</p>
<p>In the meantime, please let me know what you think in a comment, and/or come talk with me on tumblr @queenofmoons67!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>